1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device connectable to networks such as WWAN (Wireless Wide Area Network), WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network), and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of networks such as WWAN, WLAN, and WiMAX have become available owing to the advancement of network technology, and terminals connectable to these multiple types of networks are beginning to appear. Conventionally, in order to establish connection to these different types of networks, the connection needs to be made through the respective dedicated interfaces. In addition, when switching between the networks to which connection is established, a user needs to perform the switching manually through the corresponding interfaces.
Under such circumstances, methods have been conceived in which connection to these different networks can be established with a single interface, priority levels for connection to these networks can be set by a user, and connection to the networks is automatically made in accordance with the priority levels (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (translation of PCT application) No. 2008-520164, for example).